


【源弗】Давай люби меня.

by 12buttonwood



Category: RPS derivative
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *【晴龙】和【源弗】都是脱离了原主的衍生cp，因此这四个角色是脱离原有世界观和人物性格的独立角色。你们可以看做是两个演员的角色拉郎，不要将他们看做是单纯的考斯腾拉郎或是原主的其他世界观paro。*请其他写手在写这两对cp的时候不要添加任何原主相关tag，读者在评论的时候也不要带上原主的姓名。*【源弗】为沙俄贵族次子奥利金和流浪舞者弗拉门戈的故事。





	【源弗】Давай люби меня.

**Author's Note:**

> *我家阿久生日时点的车，总算在上飞机之前磨出来了。
> 
> *有轻微到可能完全看不出来的亚普。

“奥利金。”

青年前进的脚步停了一下，他转过头，微笑着看向自己正从楼梯上走下的兄长。

“您有什么事吗。”

“如果母亲向我询问您的近况，我要如何回答呢。”

奥利金佯装惊讶地挑了挑眉：“难道您不能如实回答吗，我以为忠实的谢尔盖每晚都会将我的行踪送到您的桌前，如果他这么不称职，我可以给您提供替代的人选。”

男子无奈地看了自己的弟弟一眼，走下来和他行了个贴面礼：“奥利金·亚历山德罗维奇·尤里耶维奇，您已经25岁了，索菲亚·尼古拉耶芙娜已经在为您挑选德意志公主了，您最好给她一个不组建家庭的理由。”

“同您一样，”奥利金拥抱着他的哥哥，“尼金斯基·维克托罗维奇·尤里耶维奇，我以为您是世界上最能理解我的人，为了爱情而拒绝成婚的难道不是您吗。”

尼金斯基真实地感到了几分惊讶：“伊凡在你第一次出现在社交舞会的那个夜晚就和我打赌你同爱情是世界上绝无可能并列的词汇，看来我可以向他讨要我的筹码了。那么我是否有幸见见那拿下了我们家族中最冷酷子嗣的是怎样一位美人呢？”

“我不会让您见他的，”奥利金难得地在家人面前露出了让整个弗拉基米尔都不敢与他为敌的残虐神情，“否则即便是已经决心将自己献身艺术的您，恐怕也会拜倒在他的脚下。”

本来也只是想要调侃一下自己弟弟的尼金斯基，瞧他这副模样反倒认真起来，“怎么，你把他锁在你的金色鸟笼里了吗？”

“给母亲的回信就交给您了，我想您更擅长拒绝。”回避了尼金斯基的问话，奥利金接过侍从手中海狸皮的披风，踏进俄罗斯冬日的风雪之中。

 

“唔……”

弗拉门戈伏在绣满了花纹的金色锦缎上，漂亮的脊骨微微颤抖着，像是一只只待翅欲飞的蝴蝶，奥利金着迷地亲吻着他比东方丝绸还要光滑的皮肤，引出他断断续续的呜咽声。

他正坠入情欲之海，突然被奥利金猛地拉入怀中，腰肢弯得如同雪地上的一轮新月。感觉到体内的异物侵入更深，夹杂着痛楚的快感激得弗拉门戈仰起头来，正倒入奥利金的肩窝。奥利金收回自己的手，托着弗拉门戈的下巴半转过来，充满占有欲地吻住他，同时身下毫不怜惜地抽送着，换来他甜蜜的纠缠。

奥利金微眯着眼看着情人无力地承受着他的攻势，现在他在自己怀里承欢的样子看起来确实像是他豢养在手中的金丝雀。只不过奥利金清楚，他从来不在自己手中，这一切不过是欢爱时的假象，只要自己轻轻一碰——

“弗拉门戈，”奥利金松开柔软如同丁香花瓣一般的唇，在他的耳边蛊惑到，“叫我的名字吧。”

他得到的回应是弗拉门戈冷冷的一瞥。

奥利金在这25年来不曾尝过失败的滋味，他强大、聪慧、风流、富有，在他的哥哥表露出了对继承的无意后，整个弗拉基米尔都服从于他的每一道指令，“弗拉基米尔大公”，他们在暗地里都这么称呼他。

在他们最初共度夜晚的时候，弗拉门戈的冷漠常常激起他的暴虐，让奥利金忍不住想要逼迫他服软。然而无论什么情况下，哪怕是被他牢牢控制在身下不准达到欢愉巅峰的时候，弗拉门戈也不过是红着眼角紧抿着唇，指尖深深陷入柔软的床铺之中，看起来柔媚的蝴蝶骨如同雄鹰的羽毛一般紧绷着杀气，不肯吐露分毫的示弱，最后还是他先扬起了白旗，用自己那平日里发号施令的嘴唇服侍着他释放了出来。

因此奥利金也只是温柔地伸手抚上他已经兴奋起来的部位，在敏感带上似抚似梳地从根部顺到前端，感觉到怀中的人儿因为快慰而轻轻颤抖的时候，狠狠咬住他的脖颈，如同狼撕咬猎物一般，将自己的气息和痕迹留在少年的身上。弗拉门戈被松开后重新倒了下去，如同柳枝一般的腰身被他冲撞出一片春色来，奥利金任由自己沉迷在他销魂的体内，一次次冲撞在他的敏感点上，心满意足地看着他耳后那片细腻的皮肤泛起初春蔷薇般的粉色来。

被这样前后夹击着，弗拉门戈很快就被浪潮推上了极乐的巅峰。一只纤细的手伸出，紧紧抓住束在床头的床幔，白得如同东方陶瓷一般的手指落在那金线刺出的花朵上，带着妖冶的美感。另一只更加骨节分明的手顺着胳膊滑了上去，紧紧扣住了那落在金盏花心的手背。那玫瑰色的丝带承受不住拉扯而落下，床幔倏然散开，遮住了床铺中两个叠在一起的身影，也挡住了那从唇缝中流出的呻吟。

弗拉门戈发泄过后更为敏感的身体为奥利金的每一次进攻而饥渴地吸吮，也为他暂时的撤退而颤抖地挽留，奥利金强硬地掰着他的下巴逼迫他转过头来看自己，看他因为沉迷于高潮的极致欢愉而眼神涣散，就连表情都难得地柔软下去，像是猫咪一般缓慢地眨着眼睛看着自己身上的人。

奥利金既满足于他因为自己而陷入失焦的空虚，又不满于他只沉浸在没有自己的世界里。他动作粗暴地退出分身，将弗拉门戈翻过来，掐着他的腰将他狠狠按在床头。弗拉门戈被这冲撞从自己的世界扯回来，讥嘲地看了他一眼，调整着姿势让自己靠坐在那里，伸手揽住奥利金的脖颈，抬高了自己的腰。奥利金并没有急于进入他，只是抬起他那双因为舞蹈而充满了力量与柔软的双腿，缠绵地亲吻着，从小腿，到膝盖，一路向上重重叠叠地刻着自己的印记，床幔中充满了啧啧的水声和弗拉门戈因为情人的恶趣味而不满的轻哼。

轻声笑着，奥利金抬起身来轻吻他神色冷漠的百灵鸟，重新将他拉入自己的战争中，这个姿势让他能轻易攻城掠地，将他的尖兵送入城池最深处，掠夺那甜美的花蜜。弗拉门戈紧紧抱着他的肩膀，如同被选中祭祀神明的圣女般含羞带怯地将自己的一切袒露给他面前的男人，并在这焚烧城池的炙热中被烫得流下泪来。他在情事上总是如此敏感而脆弱，哭泣和呜咽总是让奥利金越发想要将他掌握在手中，想要将他翻来覆去地拢在自己身下，想要亲吻他周身的每一寸肌肤，想要将他融进自己的血肉里。

“……”，弗拉门戈在他的怀里呜咽着含糊说着什么，仿佛已经被情爱侵蚀了头脑以至于忘了他平日的沉默，然而当奥利金揽着他的腰将他如同夜色中被露水沾湿的花苞一般低垂的头颅送到自己耳边时，他又紧咬着唇不肯出声了。奥利金也并不追求那个含在他唇齿间的答案，只是舔开他紧闭的牙关，吸吮着他柔软的舌头，逼他吞咽下搅动间溢出的甘露。

这一场盛大的战役，纯洁的祭典结束后，弗拉门戈已经浑身都是他的痕迹了，他无力地躺在柔软的狐狸皮中，漂亮的身体上星星点点地落着花朵被盛开的影子。奥利金满足地看着自己的作品，摸了摸少年柔软的黑发，起身为自己倒了一杯酒。

奥利金回头的时候，弗拉门戈已经套上了衣服，伸手去够椅背上的外套。

他轻挑着眉，问了一句：“至少允许我带您去浴室吧。”

“不用了。”弗拉门戈一边说着一边在地上寻找自己不知丢去哪儿的鞋子，或许是落在走廊上了。

“那就留下来，”奥利金含着酒液渡到弗拉门戈的口中，“这只是中场休息而已亲爱的。”

弗拉门戈抬眼看了他一下，重新坐回床上，慢条斯理地解扣子。

奥利金端着酒杯看他跪在那里脱衬衫，素白的丝绸下露出玉石一般的肌肤来，等到反应过来的时候，已经将他的美人按在床上亲吻了。

“即便到了今日，依旧不肯赐予我一个笑容吗。”

奥利金低头吻着弗拉门戈，在他神情迷幻的时候第无数次地开口询问：

“对我微笑吧，弗拉门戈，即便你想要的是约翰的头颅，我也会让人献到你的脚边。”

弗拉门戈几乎是瞬间便从他的亲吻中脱离了出来，嘲讽地咬了咬他的嘴唇，“您难道不知道吗，自我出生以来，我便从未笑过。”

奥利金堵住他的那张嘴，将他重新拉入情欲的漩涡中。

小骗子。

 

最开始的时候，坐在小酒馆里的奥利金并没有怎么在意舞台上的表演，他曾在米哈伊洛夫斯基剧院里看过乌拉诺娃的芭蕾舞，也曾随着阿列克谢一世在亚历山大剧院欣赏尼金斯基的剧本，更同马林斯基剧院最美的女演员共度春宵。只是因为费奥多洛维奇实在太过喋喋不休地谈论他那无趣的话题，才逼得他不得不佯装对正穿着纱衣的舞者感兴趣。

“奥利金·尤里耶维奇，您看上谁了？”安东诺维奇似乎也不堪好友的聒噪，很快就意识到了他的动作，顺着他的眼神看向舞台后，他了然地笑了笑。

“哦，弗拉门戈。”

那个不同寻常的名字引起了他的兴趣，“这是他的真名？”

“不，”安东诺维奇拍了拍手，低声在侍从耳边吩咐了几句，“他没有名字，只是舞团里的其他人都这么称呼他，”说到这里，安东暧昧地笑了笑，“他很出名，有很多人甚至从基辅追随而来，只为和他一夜风流。”

奥利金心不在焉地嗯了一声，脑子里还想着阿列克谢送到自己桌上的密信。

那个夜晚的确不能算不愉快，只是舞台下的弗拉门戈没有如同他名字一般的热情似火，反而更加沉默与冷淡。奥利金喜欢更加主动一点的床伴，因此哪怕他们的身体确实很契合，而滋味也很美妙，挑剔的弗拉基米尔大公也只是摘下了自己的蓝宝石戒指作为夜晚的回馈。

在那之后奥利金一直忙于手中的事务，那间小酒馆和那个眼神冷淡的小百灵早被他忘到脑后。直到某个静雪的夜晚，他从自己的情妇家里出来的时候，发觉马车上被人做了手脚，他一边安排阿列克谢去追查，一边决定随便找家酒馆去喝上几杯。

在某个阴暗的巷子里，他看见了一个火红色的身影，因为之前的遭遇，他谨慎地停下了脚步，在杂物后隐藏了自己的身形。

弗拉门戈毫不吝惜身上那件狐狸皮的大衣蹲在雪地上，试探着朝墙角那毛茸茸的一团伸出手去，接着，随着一声轻轻的猫叫，那可怜的被打湿的小东西跌跌撞撞地走入他的掌心。弗拉门戈怜惜地将它抱在怀里，梳理它粘结的皮毛，在那小家伙伸出粉红色的舌头去舔他脸颊的时候，露出一个笑来。

奥利金靠在巷道口看完了全程。

那夜之后，全弗拉基米尔都知道弗拉门戈只属于一个人了。

 

弗拉门戈从不拒绝他的求欢，却也从不曾给他欢爱以外更多的东西，奥利金既恨他无情，又无法自拔地爱他这副模样。

他曾带来过火红的玫瑰，有着紫罗兰颜色的宝石项链，从东方运来的只有皇帝的妃子才能享用的陶瓷和丝绸，更许诺会让他在帝国剧院里表演，然而弗拉门戈从来不曾因为这些动容。他沉浸在情爱中时会短暂露出妩媚的神色，然而在结束后便如同乌拉尔山上的风雪一般回以沉默了。

舞团的宿命便是流浪，他们停留在弗拉基米尔不过是为了度过俄罗斯漫长的寒冬，奥利金看着身下蹙着眉承受他爱意的弗拉门戈，只觉得内心的黑暗无限胀大，几乎要将他吞没。

奥利金不止一次地想要从舞团手中买下他，将他用金子打造的锁链锁起来，藏在只有他知道的房间里，然后将他打造成自己的宝贝。

他想要用烙铁在那白嫩的肌肤上印下自己的名字；

他想用药物让他四肢无力再无法跳起那魅人的舞蹈，再无法从自己的身边飞离；

他想命令他只能做自己允许的事情，包括呼吸和心跳，甚至是饮食与睡眠；

他想用伤痕和鞭打来让他臣服，让他的头颅再也无法骄傲地扬起；

他想逼迫他一次又一次地陷入高潮前的痛苦，让他的身体只为自己一人展露；

他想摧毁他那倔强冷漠的眼神，让他乖顺地在自己脚下吐露爱的誓言。

可是每当弗拉门戈睁开双眼看向他的时候，那一切就都灰飞烟灭了，他的玫瑰花，他的百灵鸟，爱情折磨着他，苦涩又甜蜜，让他想要占有他，又想要将自己的一切拱手献上。

他曾嗤笑于尼金斯基的痛苦，也无法理解他卸下自己的职位从金碧辉煌的莫斯科重回风雪遍地的弗拉基米尔是为了什么，留在那里离他的爱人更近不是吗。

然而奥利金现在明白了，明白了那被爱欲折磨的疯狂，它让你无所畏惧，也束缚住你的手脚。

因此他现在只是将疲倦得近乎要陷入睡眠的弗拉门戈拥在自己怀里，如同世界上最虔诚的信徒在渴求他愿意献出终身的神明只为了换得他的一点垂怜一般，在他的耳边喃喃低语：

“Давай люби меня.”

不愿再听到那张薄情的嘴里吐露任何拒绝的话语，奥利金低头吻住了他，在唇舌的交融中，吞下了弗拉门戈掩在舌根下的那声回答。

“Да.”

 

END


End file.
